Up In the Shaft
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Gwen manages to find out where Courtney and Chris live and track them down. Chris and Courtney must hide in the lift while Gwen terrorises their apartment block. What do they do to pass the time while they wait for Gwen to give up and leave? Contains OOC Gwen and references to more OOC characters.


**For my friend I'll Cover Angel and Collins.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ich besitze Null.**

* * *

Chris and Courtney were hiding from Gwen. Why were they hiding from Gwen? Well, to anyone who doesn't find it obvious, Gwen was looking for Courtney and she wanted to have sex with the former CIT. Gwen somehow managed to find where Courtney and Chris live, and travelled all the way to Toronto to find them. Apparently, Chris and Courtney had managed to piss off quite a lot of people who happen to know where they live. So Gwen grabbed a crowbar from a nearby dumpster and broke into the apartment block. Fortunately, one of Chris and Courtney's neighbours were on good terms with the couple, and were able to alert them before Gwen even got to the second floor of the building. This gave Courtney and Chris enough time to run and hide. And what better place to hide than the lifts?

For some reason, Courtney thought herself how to hack into elevator systems when she was still a councillor-in-training. Courtney did assume it would make her a more skilled CIT, but she could remember why she thought that it would. But it was useful to know, especially at this time. When they were on the 11th floor, which was above the floor where the lift was parked, Courtney forced open the external doors using a hanger and she and Chris got onto the roof. Courtney and Chris pushed the doors to a close so Gwen wouldn't notice anything suspicious if she got to the 11th floor. Courtney walked over to the controls. She disabled the controls of the lift bar the controls on the roof of the car and commanded the lift to go up several floors.

When they were at the 14th floor, Courtney and Chris sat on the roof, sighing. "I can't believe Gwen managed to find our address," Courtney groaned.

"She doesn't know which apartment we're living in; not even the floor it's on," Chris suggested, trying to ease the tension.

"She still knows which building we're living in," Courtney pointed out. "That's bad enough. I wished we had a panic room instead of having to inconvenience our neighbours."

"There are two other elevators here," Chris assured her.

"One which Harold wiped his snot on the control panel so that no one wants to use it? And the other one which is out of order because Izzy cut all of its support ropes while a family was in that elevator and while a teenage girl was masturbating at the bottom of the shaft?" Courtney rolled her eyes.

"What were Harold and Izzy doing over here anyway?" Chris wondered.

"Harold's father is our neighbours' brother," Courtney reminded Chris. "Harold and his parents, two sisters, two brothers, sister-in-law, brother-in-law and five nephews and nieces were over for Boxing Day dinner. They were in the elevator when Izzy cut its ropes. Of course, _Harold_ took the other elevator because he felt like sharing his amazing facts about elevators with strangers. He still had the audacity to berate his family for being "idiots", never mind the injuries they've sustained and that most of them may never walk again. Izzy felt like harassing Harold," she added. "You already know why."

"Thanks for reminding me that we have to pay more rent to get a new elevator," Chris scoffed. "I hope Gwen hurries the fuck up and leave so that we can get out of here. I'm bored."

"Well, nobody can see us, can they?" Courtney suggested. "I've always wanted to have sex on an elevator. It's dangerous, yes, but it's a cartoon riddled with continuity errors, so the consequences shouldn't be too bad."

"Plus, it would me naughty," Chris teased.

Courtney blushed. "Shut up and shift me," she giggled.

"As you wish," Chris smirked. Chris unzipped his fly and pulled off Courtney's pants and knickers before inserting his penis into her anus. Chris proceeded to thrust into his girlfriend as he slowly took off her sweater, then her shirt and finally her bra. He moved onto fiddling with the former CIT's hair as he continued to ram his penis into Courtney's ass, which did not stop until he came. After the orgasm was over, it was Courtney's turn to top.

Courtney sat up and took off Chris's jumper and shirt before sucking on his nipples. When she was finished, she pulled down Chris's pants. When Chris's butt was facing her, Courtney inserted the hanger she used to break into the shaft into her clit before sticking the other end of it up Chris's arse. The thrusting began. It took longer for Courtney to thrust before she finally climaxed. When she did, the removed the hanger from her vagina and smeared that end of the hanger all over Chris's back. She slowly licked the cum off. When she was done, Chris laid down on his back and Courtney laid down on top of Chris. Chris wrapped his left arm around Courtney's waist and his right arm around Courtney's cleavage. They were so hot and relaxed that they dosed off to sleep.

* * *

However, Courtney and Chris were only out cold for a few minutes. Courtney jolted awake to the sound of the other lift moving. She looked over the edge of the car to see the other car ascending towards her. The car kept ascending until it parked on the same storey as the car she and Chris were on.

"I'm coming for you Courtney!" an eerily familiar voice croaked from inside the lift. "I'll come and rescue you!" Courtney immediately crawled over to Chris and shook the former host awake.

"Chris, we have to get out of here!" Courtney hissed as Chris quickly came to.

"Mmm- mwhur?" Chris mumbled.

"Gwen was in the elevator next to ours!" Courtney informed him.

"Shit!" Chris cursed. He grabbed his clothes and threw them on as Courtney frantically did the same. Courtney slammed her fist on the down button and the car began to descend. When they were at the floor where they got on the lift, Chris opened the doors as Courtney reactivated the inside of the lift before they ran out. Right before they heard Gwen's voice again.

"Courtney, you rescued yourself! I must come down to check if you're okay!"

"Gwen knows how to hack an elevator?!" Chris demanded.

"I dunno how she learned, but apparently Gothy likes to copy every skill I have!" Courtney spat. She and Chris scurried into their apartment and locked the door shut. Chris grabbed the telephone and proceeded to call the cops. All of a sudden, Izzy broke into the apartment through an open window.

"Izzy, what are you doing here?!" Courtney demanded.

"Izzy wants to ride Gwen!" Izzy chirped.

"Well Gwen wants to ride me, which is why Chris called the cops," Courtney rolled her eyes.

"E-Scope's glad Chris put that off until now," Izzy laughed. "E-Scope was watching you two doing the nasty in the elevator shaft!"

"You were spying on us?!" Courtney spluttered. "How- we- you- WE DIDN'T SEE YOU UP THERE!"

"There's a window at the top of the shat. Plus there's lights in there, so E-Scope could see in," Izzy cackled. Before Courtney could lash out at Izzy, they heard rasping on the front door.

"COURTNEY! ARE YOU IN THERE?! ARE IZZY AND CHRIS GIVING YOU A HARD TIME?!"

"GWEN!" came the voice of a policeman from outside the door. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR VIOLATING A RESTRAINING ORDER!"

"Well, that's Izzy's cue," Izzy chirped. "C'est la vie!" Izzy darted outside and pounced on Gwen and two police officers. "HA! HA! E-SCOPE'S GONNA SHAG ALL THREE OF YOU!" the redhead cackled, as she shoved Gwen and the cops into the one of the lifts and pressed the emergency button.

"Wait a minute; that was the elevator we were hiding on," Chris groaned.

"Great! Just great!" Courtney scoffed. "Now all the elevators are out of order! And we have some errands to run as well," she added.

"Guess we'll just have to take the fucking stairs," Chris muttered, as he locked the door to their apartment. The couple went down the stairs until they reached the 9th floor. Trent stood there, blocking their path down the rest of the stairwell.

"None shall pass!" Trent shouted nine times. "Or you shall face the wrath of the Power of the Nine!"

"Why?" Courtney snorted.

"Because we're on the 9th floor and should stay on the 9th floor!" Trent glared.

"This is one reason why people take the elevator," Chris scowled.

"No, this is one reason why you've got to be ruthless," Courtney smirked. She pushed Trent, prompting the numerical cultist to fall down a flight of stairs before landing on his back at the interruption.

"And this is one reason why I love you," Chris cooed, putting his arm around Courtney's back.

Courtney smiled back at him. "Well, I didn't become a CIT for nothing, right?" she cooed back. The couple walked past Trent as he regained his composure. He counted the steps he fell.

"I fell down nine steps!" Trent beamed. "THANK YOU GOD OF NINE!"


End file.
